


Zimne poty i czekoladowe serca

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stiles is ill, Valentine's Day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Możemy być romantyczni, kiedy wyzdrowiejesz. Walentynki nie są dla mnie wcale takie ważne; to tylko wymyślone, nic nieznaczące święto.

</p><p>- Znasz lepszy dzień nadający się na celebrowanie miłości i amorów? I na dawanie mi czekoladek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zimne poty i czekoladowe serca

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Head colds and chocolate hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256517) by [RebaK1tten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

\- Przepraszam, Peter – mówi Stiles, sięgając po kolejną chusteczkę. – Naprawdę nie sądzę, bym był w stanie iść na naszą Walentynkową kolację.

Peter unosi brew i odpowiada:

\- Naprawdę? Jestem wstrząśnięty.

\- Mógłbyś przynajmniej udawać zawiedzionego.

\- Jestem zawiedziony. Ale nie zaskoczony. Spędziłeś trzy ostatnie dni śpiąc lub wydzielając z siebie śluz – Peter marszczy nos i dodaje: - Kocham cię, ale chorzy ludzie są obrzydliwi.

Stiles kicha, po czym wyciera nos chusteczką.

\- Przynajmniej wciąż mnie kochasz – wzdycha i zakopuje się głębiej pod kołdrą. – Po prostu pomyślałem, że byłoby miło spędzić nasze pierwsze Walentynki razem. Tak romantycznie i w ogóle…

Peter poprawia mu koc i idzie do łazienki, by uzupełnić wodę w szklance. Gdy wraca, kładzie naczynie na nocnej szafce.

\- Możemy być romantyczni, kiedy wyzdrowiejesz. Walentynki nie są dla mnie wcale takie ważne; to tylko wymyślone, nic nieznaczące święto.

\- Znasz lepszy dzień nadający się na celebrowanie miłości i amorów? I na dawanie mi czekoladek?

Peter siada na łóżku obok Stilesa, odgarniając z jego czoła mokre kosmyki włosów.

\- Hmm… moglibyśmy świętować dzień, w którym się poznaliśmy.

\- W szpitalu, kiedy myślałem, że zamierzasz mnie zabić? Jakże romantycznie – szepcze chłopak, obracając głowę, by pocałować nadgarstek Petera.

\- Okej, twoje urodziny są zawsze dobrą okazją… Albo rocznica naszego pierwszego pocałunku… albo naszej pierwszej randki, która miała miejsce po pocałunku… Lub pierwszego razu, kiedy poniekąd uprawialiśmy seks… Lub pierwszego razu, kiedy naprawdę go uprawialiśmy – dodaje mężczyzna, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- _Poniekąd?_ – pyta Stiles, unosząc brew.

Peter kładzie się przy nim, obejmując ramieniem.

\- Ocieranie się, aż doszedłeś we własne spodnie. Bardzo pochlebiające.

\- Taa, tego nie róbmy, nie jestem w najlepszej formie – mówi Stiles, obracając się w stronę Petera. – Możesz wejść pod kołdrę, jeśli chcesz.

\- Nie, dzięki, jesteś zbyt śmierdzący nawet jak dla mnie. Wyniosę się stąd, kiedy tylko zaśniesz.

\- Miałeś mnie kochać w zdrowiu i w chorobie.

\- I kocham. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nadal jesteś odpychający – Peter całuje go w czoło i dodaje: - Jeśli nie jesteś przekonany do wymienionych przeze mnie dni, możemy świętować pierwszy raz, kiedy powiedzieliśmy sobie nawzajem słowo rozpoczynające się na literę „K” i kończące na „M”. Lub randkę, na której dałem ci klucz do mojego mieszkania. Albo dzień, w którym powiedzieliśmy o nas stadu… lub ten, kiedy powiedzieliśmy o nas twojemu ojcu. Istnieje wiele dni – znacznie dla nas ważniejszych od Walentynek.

Stiles odchyla głowę i patrzy na mężczyznę w zamyśleniu.

\- Ty… pamiętasz wszystkie te daty?

Peter uśmiecha się do niego czule i popycha delikatnie tak, by ten położył się z powrotem na łóżku.

\- Oczywiście, Stiles. Są dla nas niczym kamienie milowe. To nie coś, co możesz kupić w delikatesach na rogu.

\- Jesteś słodziakiem, Peter, no kto by pomyślał? – mruczy Stiles, wtulając się w ramię wilkołaka. – Gdy się obudzę, zrobisz mi rosołek i natrzesz maścią?

\- Tak, skarbie. A teraz idź spać – mówi cicho mężczyzna.

Stiles nie odpowiada – już śpi w bezpiecznych objęciach Petera.


End file.
